


Shut Up And Dance With Me

by VanityAvalance



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, F/F, Feelings, Vanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityAvalance/pseuds/VanityAvalance
Summary: AU. Tracy and Rhona take Vanessa to an adult nightclub for her birthday and buy her a lap dance. The dancer is working her last night at the club before she buys into her cousin’s business - a quiet pub in Emmerdale.This will end up being a lot softer and fluffier than the first chapter and the summary suggest.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 25
Kudos: 83





	Shut Up And Dance With Me

“Right, where to next?” asked Rhona.

Vanessa, Tracy and Rhona had just spilled out of a nightclub, and Tracy was a little worse for wear.

Vanessa looked at her watch. It was getting late. She was having fun, but she felt she was getting a bit old for this now, especially if the age of so many of the other clubbers was anything to go by.

“Maybe we should call it a night?” she suggested.

Rhona was having none of it. “Oh come on Vanessa. It’s your birthday and the night is still young. And it’s so rare we have a girl’s night out like this.”

Vanessa knew she would be outvoted by Rhona and Tracy so she gave in.

Tracy had been unusually quiet for the last few minutes and when Vanessa turned to look for her sister, she saw her stood with her back to Vanessa.

“Tracy?” the older sister questioned.

Tracy spun back around, a grin on her face. “I’ve found our next club,” she said. She pointed to an entrance in the direction she had been looking a moment ago. “I’ve always wanted to go to one of these places.”

Vanessa quickly realised from the picture illuminated above the door that it was a pole dancing club.

“No,” she stated firmly. “No way.”

Tracy was still grinning, like she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Vanessa instead turned to her friend for help.

“It could be fun?” suggested Rhona unhelpfully. “And now that you’re out of the closet you’ve got lots of catching up to do. And look, women get in half price. Bargain!”

Before Vanessa realised what was happening, Tracy and Rhona had each taken one of her hands and she was being dragged towards the door.

***

After they had done a round of shots at the bar, Tracy had found them a table relatively near the stage. Vanessa was looking everywhere apart from at the women dancing, and was clearly uncomfortable. Tracy on the other hand was clapping and cheering at every chance she got. Vanessa shot her sister a glare.

“What?” asked Tracy. “You don’t have to be a man or a lesbian to realise how beautiful these women’s bodies are. And have you got any idea how much flexibility and strength pole dancing takes? It’s a talent you know.”

Vanessa just looked away, her eyes flitting around the club. Most of the customers were parties of men on what she assumed to be stag do’s.

“Come on V, loosen up,” Tracy continued, her voice a little slurred. “And it’s your turn for the next round.”

Vanessa relented and headed to the bar, if only to have an excuse to get away from the stage.

When she returned several minutes later with the drinks, she found Tracy and Rhona with their heads together, deep in conversation. Vanessa narrowed her eyes. 

“What are you two up to?”

“Nothing,” said her sister looking up. “But look what I got us.”

Vanessa’s eyes travelled to the table and where Tracy had fanned out a load of what appeared to be Monopoly money. She quickly realised they were fake one dollar bills that could be purchased from the club to use as tips for the dancers. Vanessa just groaned and sat down with the drinks.

Tracy quickly downed hers before grabbing a handful of the fake money and heading a little closer to the stage. A couple of the dancers came closer to the edge of the stage and danced provocatively near Tracy. She seemed to be taking great delight in tucking dollar bills in the bra of one of the women, and the knickers of the other. She then cheered and turned to face Vanessa and Rhona at the table, giving them a thumbs up. Vanessa just covered her eyes with one of her hands.

“Just heading to the loo,” Tracy announced. “Be back soon.”

Tracy was gone a little bit longer than expected, but when Vanessa was starting to wonder if she should go in search of her, she returned. The younger sister sat back down in her seat looking particularly pleased with herself.

Vanessa was just about to question her about it when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Vanessa?” asked a sultry voice from behind her.

The vet turned around and found herself staring into the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. Vanessa’s eyes then involuntarily flicked downwards to realise that the woman was wearing only a bra, knickers, and a pair of heels.

“Yes,” Vanessa practically squeaked.

“I’m your birthday present,” said the woman smoothly.

Vanessa’s head snapped back around to Tracy and Rhona. Tracy was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Rhona at least had the good grace to look a little sheepish.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Vanessa murmured to herself under her breath. She caught Rhona’s eye. “Did you know about this?”

Before Rhona could respond, Tracy answered for her.

“Knew about it? She paid for half!” Tracy was practically bouncing with excitement.

Rhona tried to defend herself. “Well I still felt guilty about your thirtieth birthday when you were still in the closet and I got you a male stripper. Thought this might make up for it a little bit.”

Vanessa couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing.

“Er, Vanessa,” came the voice again from behind her. “A lady doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Vanessa turned to see the woman standing with an outstretched arm, offering her hand to the vet. And there were those eyes again. Vanessa blushed, but against her better judgement found herself standing and placing her hand in the other woman’s. As she was led away, she vaguely registered an excited squeal coming from Tracy’s direction.

Vanessa followed the woman, entranced, their hands still linked. They exited the main bar area and they reached a small room. The lighting was low. There was seating against one wall and Vanessa found herself being backed towards it until she felt the seat against the back of her legs, and she was lightly pushed down by gentle hands on her shoulders. 

The woman retreated to pull the curtains closed across the doorway. As she turned around to face Vanessa again, the vet took the opportunity to fully take her in for the first time. She was beautiful, thought Vanessa.

She had long legs which were perfectly toned. Her breasts were just the right size, encased in a not-too-revealing bra. Vanessa’s eyes lingered for a moment on too tiny moles just above the woman’s cleavage. Her long blond hair had been curled slightly. She had a pretty face. And god, those eyes.....

As music started to play, the woman began to sway slightly, running her hands over her own abs and up and down the outside of her thighs. She performed a couple of slut drops, before turning one hundred and eighty degrees so she had her back to Vanessa. She wiggled her bottom slightly and hooked her thumbs in her knickers suggestively, but never moved to remove them. She turned and walked towards Vanessa, who was obviously nervous.

“Relax, babe,” the dancer said with a wink.

She was now stood close enough for Vanessa to touch, but the vet was pretty sure that was against the rules. The woman crouched down in front of Vanessa and prised the smaller woman’s knees apart, her face hovering between her legs for a moment. Then she straightened and kneeled on the seat in the space between Vanessa’s legs. She leaned forward so that their mouths were so close Vanessa could feel her breath on her. She carded her fingers through the vet’s hair, gently caressed her face, before trailing a finger along Vanessa’s sternum, down the apex of her breasts, and stopping at her belly button. Then the woman stood, before repositioning herself and straddling the vet. For want of anything better to do with her hands, Vanessa found herself gripping the edge of the seat. As the taller woman began to repeatedly grind herself against the vet, Vanessa’s mouth went dry. She was feeling hopelessly turned on. And then the woman took Vanessa’s hands and placed them on her bare thighs, guiding them up and down, and Vanessa felt how smooth her skin was. As she continued to gyrate in Vanessa’s lap, she leaned forward so that her cleavage was mere centimetres from Vanessa’s face. The vet sensed the song was coming to an end, and she couldn’t decide if she wanted the whole ordeal to be over or whether she wanted it to go on forever. As the final beats if the song played, the dancer leaned even further forward so her lips were right besides Vanessa’s ear.

“Happy birthday, babe,” she whispered as the song ended, before abruptly climbing off. She walked towards the curtains and opened them, turning and winking at Vanessa with a cheeky smile on her face, before disappearing through the doorway. Vanessa remained where she was, desperately trying to get her heart rate under control and attempting to ignore the throbbing between her legs.

Once she had composed herself, Vanessa rejoined Tracy and Rhona at their table.

“Soooo, how did it go?” asked Tracy.

“You two are so dead,” replied Vanessa, but she couldn’t hide the small but telling smile that tugged at her mouth.

***

They had stopped at the club for a while longer, but as Tracy’s speech became more and more slurred, they had all agreed it was time to go home.

Tracy and Rhona needed to use the toilet, but Vanessa wanted some fresh air so said she would wait for them outside. Standing outside the club in the crisp air, Vanessa vaguely registered the sound of heels clicking against the pavement.

“Hello again,” came a voice from behind her.

Vanessa turned and recognised the dancer from the club, albeit she now had more clothes on.

“Hi,” said Vanessa, blushing profusely.

It was late and most of the party goers had dispersed, meaning that Vanessa was almost completely alone with the woman. An awkward silence hung in the air which Vanessa felt the need to fill.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” the vet said. “It’s not normally my kind of thing. My friends.....” She trailed off, not really sure where she was going with this.

The woman was smiling at her, like there was a joke that Vanessa wasn’t privy to. 

“It’s fine. I’d much rather dance for a beautiful woman like you than have some Neanderthal man practically slobbering all over me.”

Vanessa felt heat rising to her cheeks again at what she thought was a compliment.

An idea seemed to cross the woman’s mind. “Me and a few of the girls are kicking on to a couple of clubs. We’re celebrating. Tonight was my last night working here because I’m buying into my cousin’s business. You’re welcome to join us?”

Vanessa considered the offer briefly, but quickly decided against it. “Thank you, but I’m just about to head home with my friend and my sister. She’s a little worse for wear.”

Vanessa thought she saw a glimmer of disappointment cross the woman’s face, but told herself she must have been mistaken.

Their heads were turned by a shout further up the street, and the now ex-dancer waved to a group of girls.

“They’re my friends,” she explained. “I’d better go. It was nice to meet you, Vanessa.”

“It was nice to meet you too...” The vet trailed off, realising she didn’t know her name.

“Charity,” the woman offered.

“It was nice to meet you too, Charity.” 

Vanessa gave her a shy smile. She felt awkward again. She held out her hand for a handshake, not really knowing the correct etiquette for saying goodbye to someone who had given her a lap dance less than an hour ago.

Charity took the offered hand softly, but instead of shaking it, she leaned in and placed a quick kiss to Vanessa’s cheek. Then after shooting the vet a wink and a cheeky grin, she turned and jogged towards her waiting friends. Vanessa watched her go.

In the taxi on the way home, Vanessa’s mind was filled with images of a certain blonde’s sparkling green eyes. She scoffed at herself. She must literally be the only person on the planet to get a lap dance and think only about that person’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @vanityavalance


End file.
